The violet eye
by DreamsxOfxDragonxFire
Summary: Turnip always does everything wrong, at least that's what he's told. He's always the outcast, the wet blanket, the target for jokes. That is until the day his home is destroyed and he overhears information he was never supposed to know.
1. Chapter 1

Off in a field there were a group of mice playing a game that consisted of finding a ball after another player throws it

Off in a field there were a group of bunnies playing a game that consisted of finding a ball after another player throws it. It was Turnip Turnbine's turn to find the ball.

_Ball, ball, ball, where's the ball, oh look a clover! Focus hmm… Hey look there it is coming at m-_ Bam! It hit him in the face.

Courtesy of one of the other boys throwing it at him. "Come on Turnip! Pay attention!" The coach rolled his eyes at Turnips scattered mind while everyone laughed at him. Turnip looked at the ground, as always **HE **did something wrong.

Ever since the day he was born other animals cast weary or startled looks at him, he did not know the exact reason but figured it was his small body, no cotton tail, and the fact he had no father.

He was cursed they would tell him cursed since the day he was born.

"Well, well, well if it isn't tiny turnip trying to do something that he can't, and failing like always!" One of the other bunnies jeered at him.

All the other bunnies laughed and poor Turnip just drooped his head and started to hop back to his home. "Why do I even try?" he said softly to himself with a tear falling swiftly from his tiny violet eye.

* * *

The sun was setting over the horizon with shades of pink, orange, and little bit of blue that still held the story of the day. It had been a wonderful day for Turnip, he had found a nice piece of rope to chew on, and his mother's garden had some nice vegetables that were ready to eat!

Oh how Turnip loved to eat, he basically loved to chew anything he could get his tiny little paws on. It were days like these when Turnip knew he was wanted. His mother gave him love and he always felt joy whenever he was with her.

Only his mothers words could comfort him when he came home crying because he got made fun of. "Turnip! Your dinner is getting cold, won't you come in to dine?" His mother called to him.

He got up from the log he was sitting on and began to make his way into the house when suddenly there was a flash.

He quickly looked at the sky and there were odd colors breaking out everywhere! Shades of purple, green, and silver were dancing with the moon, and illuminating the sky. Then suddenly, it disappeared and left Turnip standing there in awe.

_That sure was pretty, wonder where those colors came from, that don't happen every night. I wonder-_"Turnip, please come in to eat your dinner!" His mother's call broke through his thoughts. With nothing else to do, he turned and walked in to his home.

* * *

"Could you make that more noticeable?!" The man yelled at the cloaked figure.

"Do not worry no one saw that I'm sure of it." The cloaked figure croaked back.

"Okay good, we do not need anyone interfering with our plans to over throw the new kings and queens of Narnia now do we?" the man said with evil blaring in his eyes. " We shall have vengeance on our queen, all hail Jadis, the REAL queen of Nairnia!"

* * *

"Wake up Turnip, It's a new day and it's a new start" Mrs

"Wake up Turnip, It's a new day and it's a new start" Mrs. Turnbine woke her son with optimistic words. She believed that the key to a good day was a good start.

She also believed in a big breakfast, Turnip was pleased. When he was finished breakfast he set out to complete his daily chores.

He was just about to shake the rug out when he heard a noise. He started for the door but hesitated, he really should finish his chores before he got distracted. So with that thought, he went to finish what he started, it probably was nothing anyways.

* * *

" How much longer will this take?" the man demanded the cloaked figure.

"Patience is the key here Kyle." the cloaked figure practically sang back.

"Well, Bolgat we may not have much time before people start to notice the changing sky at night." Kyle stated. "Not to mention the sound during the day, People will notice!"

Bolgat let out a humongous laugh, "Like those Narnian people will, oh wait they aren't people, they're stupid animals that can talk." He laughed again, a laugh to send shudders down even the strongest and bravest warrior's spine.

He was a being that the devil himself turned away, a dragon would not even come within 60 feet of him. There is no specific name for one like Bolgat, he was simply a being cloaked if you would like to add.

"In case you haven't noticed, the new queens and kings ARE human" Kyle said matter of factly.

"Just let me do my work" Bolgat spat at him.

* * *

Dusk had arrived and the sky was once again beautiful as ever. Turnip loved the Narnian summer, especially since this was the first time he had ever experienced one. Narnia was under a harsh rule for about 100 years. A witch over took the country, her name was Jadus.

Turnip hated that woman, no monster was the word. He still remembers that one day his father had set out to war against her, and had gotten himself in some trouble when guards spotted him and shot arrows at him. Turnip was with him. His father made sure that Turnip had gotten away, he remembered being so scared and he was so young, only 4 months old.

His tiny body made it easy to dodge those arrows, though his father wasn't as lucky it was all a blur after Turnip noticed his father wasn't behind him. He froze for a minute and an arrow cut his tail off, Turnip bolted screaming like a dumb bunny.

8 years later and here he is, he hasn't grown much, ignorant animals talk behind his back

because they simply didn't understand, they chose not to know what happened that day. It didn't help that Turnip refused to talk about it, they believe he was cursed by Jadis, they believed he had an evil soul.

He had heard that most of Narnian citizens were pretty nice, just not where he came from. Everyday was hard for Turnip; his mother was the only one who understood.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N in case some people were wondering this story was called the adventures of Turnip. I really couldn't get anywhere with the old plot so I thought of a new one._

_Reviews are wonderful and helpful, please don't hold anything back D _

_I hope this is better then the last try!_

* * *

It started out as a normal afternoon, class had just ended and all the bunnies were headed to play ball. Turnip decided to join them even though he got made fun of a lot. As he went to dive from the ball something got his attention. It was just over the trees and it was bright contrasting to the afternoon sky.

Turnip didn't notice another rabbit standing in front of him and crashed right into him.

"What was that?!" the other bunny screamed and pushed him.

Turnip was caught off guard when suddenly the ground came up to meet him smelling like dirt and clovers.

All the other bunnies playing gathered around and started shouting things like "Fight!" and "Finish him!" and boy was Turnip scared.

He started to tremble as the other bunny came towards him, He took a swing and hit Turnip in the side.

"Owwwiee!" he screamed and the other bunny kept taking hits at him.

The world was swirling right in front of Turnip, pain was shooting everywhere as other bunnies decided to join in.

"Take that you worthless piece of space" he heard one of the bunnies sneer at him. Why was he so hated?

Turnip was too dazed to do anything but crawl underneath a nearby bush. Once he was under the only thing he could see was darkness, and the only thing he heard was buzzing.

* * *

Turnip woke up very confused.

He couldn't figure out why his bed was so lumpy, and where his blanket went.

Then realization hit him, everything that happened earlier was real. The shouts, the hits, and the laughing that came with it.

Tears once again came from his tiny violet eyes, he hopped ( more like limped) over to the pond.

There was nothing regular about his appearance, he was not brown like the other bunnies around him, he was white.

His eyes were violet, the color of the rainbow, and the rarest color in the world. They were blurry because of the tears that welled in them.

" Why can't I be a normal bunny? One that is brown and the right size for someone who's eight?" He whispered to no one.

He turned and hopped away to find his home, sobbing the whole way there.

* * *

The light was still on when he came up to his home, no doubt his mother was worried.

He opened the door and his mother embraced him

"Turnip are you alright? The teacher told me what happend but no one would find you, don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Sorry mom, I couldn't get away and I guess I fell asleep, if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

Before she could reply he hopped into his bedroom and slipped under the covers, falling into a deep sleep.

_There was a girl standing on a balcony looking over the ocean, she had light brown eyes and golden hair._

_She was nothing but beautiful with her angelic voice singing a forgien tune. She turned and smiled, her crown still in place, and wispered "It's time"_

Turnip smiled.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long._

* * *

"Turnip, are you okay?" His mother asked while she opened his curtains. It was a new day, but best of all it was a Saturday! He didn't have to go to class or deal with what happened yesterday.

Yesterday…

Bruises were awfully noticeable on his white fur; he didn't bathe last night when he got home ether, so his fur had a slight brown tint to it with grass stains that would most likely take a little while to come out.

The truth was that he felt like he was being stabbed every time he moved, but he couldn't let his mother know that so he lied, "I feel much better then I look" he told her with a fake humorous tone.

"okay good, come now and eat some breakfast." She ordered him.

* * *

Turnip had a bad feeling in his stomach, not a tummy ache feeling ether. It was more like adrenalin and fear churning in his stomach. He was very confused about it too, he didn't have anywhere he had to go and he was simply looking out over the horizon when it started about an hour ago.

Something bad is going to happen today.

* * *

"Hurry up with that machine Bolgat, we attack tonight!" Kyle screeched at Bolgat who was working as fast as he could on the machine.

"Be patient!" Bolgat spat at him.

When Bolgat was finished, the machine started to turn and smoke started coming out of the chimney like vent at the top. A smile crossed his face as he nodded at Kyle. Destruction had begun.

* * *

Screams filled the air in the darkness. Fire was seen from the hill turnip was standing on. He raced down to help put out the fires along with everyone else. No one really likes turnip but he wasn't turned away when he started to fill buckets and hop over to throw them on the fire.

The fire seemed to be getting bigger when out of nowhere the clashing of swards could be heard, they were being attacked! All of a sudden he saw his mother being stabbed, he screamed and ran to her, but couldn't seem to be able to find where she was.

Turnip was so confused as he ran around the meadow that was lit up in the middle of the night with fire. He could only smell the burning grass, and hear the roar of the fire along with all the other bunnies screeching like dumb ones. Dizziness crept through his head as his oxygen supply was cut off by a hand around his neck. His vision blurred even more as he was thrown in the opposite direction as the fire was headed.

He could feel his body breaking in half as he hit a tree with so much force. He could hear his body snapping as he lost his vision all together as he silently closed his eyes to die.

* * *

Luckily for Turnip death did not come, he woke up a few hours later because of people talking. He was still in the same spot under the tree as he was before he blacked out. Pain was the only thing he felt as he guessed his ribs were the victims of the cracking noise.

"Now that we have taken the opposite border of Narnia than the high king is on, we can easily move on up to the castle where only the queens are at." One voice called to another.

_The kings were away?_ Turnip thought.

"What beauties the queens are, fine wives for our nobles they will be!" The other one called back.

There was a great booming laugh and Turnip guessed that the queens weren't going to be given to nobles right away. The girl is his dreams, she didn't deserve that. He knew the way to the castle too.

He would warn them if it took his life.

He would make sure his mother was avenged.


End file.
